Benutzer Diskussion:Timms-Republik
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Ein paar Hinweise Hallo Timms-Republik, ich habe mir jetzt mal die letzten Tage deine Arbeit angesehen, und muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich wenig zufrieden bin. Dass du deine Bearbeitungen lediglich auf Diskussionsseiten tätigst, ist ja nicht verwerflich, im Gegenteil, ohne Diskussionen funktioniert ein Wiki nicht. Aber gerade die letzten Beiträge sind nicht wirklich sinnvoll, da du etwas Bewießenes infrage stellst oder bereits Erledigtes nochmal ansprichts. Dagegen kann ich zwar nicht viel sagen, aber es stört trotzdem ein wenig, wenn solche Sachen die Letzten Änderungen zukleistern. Und auf noch etwas möchte ich dich aufmerksam machen: Du hast deine Signatur so angepasst, dass man nicht auf deine Diskussionsseite kommt. Und bei einem nicht vorhandenen Profil ist es auch schwer, darüber draufzukommen, weshalb man dich über Versionsgeschichten suchen muss. Das ist äußerst umständlich und stört vor allem, wenn man dir etwas auf die Diskussionsseite schreiben will, so wie ich jetzt. Von daher würde ich dich bitten, dies zu ändern. Falls du noch Fragen hast, wende dich ruhig an mich oder andere erfahrene Autoren. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 19:46, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Mixer und Redeye sind jetzt Neu aufgesetzt So jetzt habe ich diese Seite komplett neu überarbeitet und hoffe soweit, das alles Passt (ist meine erste Artikelüberarbeitung). Ich habe alles, was ich zu Mixer wusste ergänzt und erweitert. Ich hoffe es ist alles soweit fehlerfrei. Falls irgendwo Fehler sind, sagt bitte bescheid. Ein großes Dankeschön an Akt'tar und RC-3004 für die Fehlerbehebung. MFG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 13:14, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) *Nach einiger Bearbeitung von Redeyes-Seite, hab ich die jetzt auch soweit fertig. Mir würde jetzt halt nur noch ein Bild von Redeye *im unteren Teil meines Textes fehlen. Ich wäre echt dankbar für jeden Link oder jedes Bild, den/das irgendjemand finden würde. *Vielen dank bei allen, die bei der Fehlerkorrektur geholfen haben. MFG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 22:29, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Vorschau right|320px Hallo Timms-Republik! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Solltest du noch Fragen haben, so scheue dich nicht, diese zu stellen. Die Administratoren und andere erfahrene Benutzer stehen dir jederzeit gern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Eine Möglichkeit, schnell mit anderen Benutzern in Verbindung zu treten, ist der Chat. Antworten auf die meisten Fragen, die sich einem Benutzer der Jedipedia stellen können, findest du auch auf den Hilfe- und Richtlinienseiten, die in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt sind. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und freue mich auf eine gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Vielen Dank. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 07:17, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) *Hi, der Hinweis ist ja schön und gut, aber das Problem ist, wenn ich nicht jeden Abschnitt einzeln abspeichere, stürzt am Ende aller *meiner Bearbeitungen mein Internet ab und ich muss alles neu schreiben. (Ist mir gerade beim Rancor-Bataillon passiert, hatte alles *in einem Text geschrieben, will abspeichern und schlussendlich stürzt das Bearbeitungsfenster ab) *Danke für den Hinweis. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 15:14, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Bilder Moin Timm, Wie ich gesehen habe, hast Du vor Kurzem einige Bilder hochgeladen. Danke. Es gibt allerdings ein kleines Problem: Du hast diese Bilder aus anderen Wikis kopiert, was bei uns nicht erlaubt ist, da andere Wikis keine Offziellen Quellen darstellen. Wir bitten dich daher in Zukunft keine Bilder aus anderen Wikis zu übernehmen. Ansonsten noch ein großes Dank für die guten Ergänzungen. Des weitern ist die Auflösung der Bilder auch nicht sehr berauschend. :) Solltest du noch Fragen haben, so scheue dich nicht, diese zu stellen. Die Administratoren und andere erfahrene Benutzer stehen dir jederzeit gern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Eine Möglichkeit, schnell mit anderen Benutzern in Verbindung zu treten, ist der Chat. Antworten auf die meisten Fragen, die sich einem Benutzer der Jedipedia stellen können, findest du auch auf den Hilfe- und Richtlinienseiten und im Benutzerhandbuch. Beide sind in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und freue mich auf eine gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Gruß, Advieser (Diskussion) 13:48, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Schau doch nochmal bitte auf deine neusten Bilder. Deine Quellenangabe verweist nicht richtig auf eine Seite. So kann man jetzt nicht nachvollziehen, wo die Bilder herstammen. :) Grüße Advieser (Diskussion) 14:57, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Ist zur Kenntnis genommen worden und ja, ich schau demnächst noch mal bei den Quellenangaben der Bilder nach. Welche gültigen *Quellen könnte man den Angeben oder wo finde ich diese? Die Bilder und Seiten fand ich hauptsächlich bei Google. ::Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 15:18, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Wie hier nachzulesen ist, gilt alles als Offizielle Quelle, was von Lucas Licensing genehmigt wurde. Also der Großteil der Bücher, Comics und Co. Clone Wars zählt selbstverständlich zu den Offiziellen Quellen. Du kannst also, um an gute Screenshots aus TCW zu kommen, einfach die entsprechende DVD über z.B. den WindowsMediaPlayer öffnen und dann mit dem Snipping Tool einen Screenshot machen. Achte bitte darauf keine Ränder ins Bild zu bekommen. Ich hoffe, dass das halbwegs geholfen hat. :) Advieser (Diskussion) 15:32, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::Hey vielen Dank:), soweit wusste ich noch nicht, das man solche Screenshots machen kann. ich werde mich auf jedenfall die Woche noch hinsetzen, um ein paar tolle Bilder zu machen. Bloß, wie müsste man da dann die Quelle angeben? ::::Ich hoffe es gelingt mir(: Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 16:31, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::Als Quelle müsstes Du dann The Clone Wars - EPISODENNAME angeben. Vergiss nicht bei der Quelle auf den entsprechenden Artikel zur Episode zu verlinken. Grüße Advieser (Diskussion) 16:39, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Vielleicht hilft dir diese Vorlage: TCWE Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:43, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Ich hoffe die Bilder sind jetzt viel besser und zwar so wie hier. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 16:52, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Falschinfos Neben der von Advieser bereits angesprochenen mangelnden Qualität der Bilder möchte ich noch etwas anmerken. Es ist schön, dass du dich schon an größere Bearbeitungen heranwagst, hier musste ich jedoch fast alles wieder rausnehmen, weil es Falschinfos enthielt. Es gibt keine Quelle, die besagt, dass Blitz und Havoc ebenfalls der Einheit angehörten, weshalb das nicht geschrieben werden darf. Des weiteren weiß man nichts über das Batallion, außer das Colt Mitglied (und übrigens nicht Kommandant, zumindest nicht belegt) war, weshalb sich der Geschichtsteil schenkt. Die Infobox enthielt ebenfalls teilweise Mutmaßungsangaben. Tut mir leid um die viele Arbeit, die du da reingesteckt hast, jedoch ist es hier leider nicht gewünscht. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:11, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Ist halt eben sehr Blöd um die ganzen Bearbeitungen, doch ich hatte es soweit so verstanden, das Havoc und Blitz zur Einheit gehören. Oh, und tut mir leid, das ich die Falsch-Infos immerzu wieder reingestellt hatte, ich dachte, da wolle jemand das beabsichtigt verwerfen, ohne einen Grund. Und bei den Bildern konnte ich bis jetzt keine besseren Auflösungen finden. ich werde aber versuchen, bessere Bilder zu finden, falls mir das nicht gelingen sollte, bitte ich euch, auch etwas Ausschau zu halten. :Nochmals vielen Dank für die Info Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 16:27, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Nun ja, das Missverständnis kann zwar entstehen, aber frag zuvor lieber nochmal nach, wenn du bei etwas nicht hundertprozent sicher bist. Und um Konflikte wie die Mehrfachreinstellung zu vermeinden, kannst du dir die Versionsgeschichte eines Artikels anschauen (der Pfeil neben dem Button "Bearbeiten" führt zu dieser Möglichkeit). Da ist neben den Letzten Änderungen nochmal aufgeführt, wer die Änderung gemacht hat und, wenn eine Zusammenfassung vorhanden ist, auch warum. Das ist um einiges entspannter als alles nochmal und nochmal zu machen Datei:;-).gif. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:45, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Okay, dann weiß ich jetzt soweit Bescheid.(: Übrigens hab ich Notfalls immer mal eine Kopie von einem bearbeiteten Artikel zur Hand (Ausgedruckt), um im Falle einer "Leerung" alles nochmals schreiben oder besser Einscannen und hineinkopieren zu können. :::Schöne Grüße von Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 16:58, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hinweis Guten Abend Timms Republik, ich muss dich bedauerlicherweise darauf hinweisen, dass man in Artikeln nicht einfach so wichtige Vorlagen entfernen darf, wie du es hier gemacht hast. Des weitern möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass man beim Benutzten der Zitat-Vorlage eine Quelle angeben muss. Ich bitte dich, dies auf den Seiten, auf denen du diese Vorlage verwendet hast, nachzutragen, falls das nicht andere schon getan haben. Ich hoffe du verstehst und respektierst das. Danke. Gruß Advieser (Diskussion) 19:16, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Ups, Sorry. Das hab ich wohl bei der Neuauflage der Infoleiste versehentlich gelöscht. Ich verspreche, zukünftig darauf zu achten. :Zum Thema Quellen bei Zitate, müsste man z. Bsp. bei dem Zitat auf der Seite die TCW Folge einfügen? Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 14:04, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Jop, du hast das schon richtig gemacht. :) Danke, dass du dich darum gekümmert hast. Advieser (Diskussion) 14:54, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Weiterer Hinweis Guten Abend, ich musste etliche von dir hochgeladenen Bilder löschen, da sie entweder eine schlechte Auflösung, keine oder eine falsche Quelle oder ein CN-Emblem im Bildrand besaßen. Keines dieser Dinge sind besonders toll. Deine neuen Bilder sind besser, wenn du die gelöschten Dateien in diesem Format hochladen kannst, wäre das schön. Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Abend. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 19:11, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Fehler auf deiner Benutzerseite Guten Abend Timm, als ich so deine Benutzerseite überflog, sind mir zwei gravierende Fehler aufgefallen. Zum einen ist die Begrüßung auf Mando'a falsch geschrieben - es sollte "Su'cuy gar" heißen. Das andere ist dein Bild auf Aurebesh. Momentan steht dort "For the republich". Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:21, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Danke für die Info, hab beides jetzt verbessert. Wünsche noch einen schönen Abend. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 16:46, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Keks Ein Lob von mir, du hast bei der Bearbeitung der Artikel "Hammer" und "Havok" und diversen anderen maßgeblich Mitgewirkt... Der von Havok war ja vorher nur 2 Zeilen lang oder so, daher schön dass das mal verbessert wurde. Zudem schön, dass du Klonkrieger so sehr magst (ich nämlich auch) :-) LG Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 16:00, 21. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen und ich lass mir die Kekse richtig gut schmecken. ;) Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 13:39, 22. Sep. 2014 (UTC) (Ps: Schau doch nochmal hier vorbei, hab jetzt gerade noch so einiges ergänzt) :) :: Wow, die hatten wohl keine Namen außer Havok :D Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 17:39, 22. Sep. 2014 (UTC) (PS: ganz schön viele Sachen in SW heißen Havok :D) Nachbearbeiten von Diskussionsbeiträgen N'abend Timm, ich mach's kurz. Ich bitte dich das Nachbearbeiten von Diskussionsbeiträgen zu unterlassen. Sieht vielleicht besser aus und hört sich dann auch besser an, ist aber für den Benutzer auf dessen Diskussionsseite du das machst eher nervig, da er (meistens) eine E-Mail bekommt, wenn etwas auf seiner Diskussionsseite editiert wird. Du spammst damit nur das Postfach des Benutzers zu, und das mag Keiner. Ich denke mal, du verstehst das. Schönen Abend noch Advieser Kontakt 18:23, 12. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Ja, du hast Recht. :) Ich sollte zukünftig viel mehr mit der Vorschau arbeiten, da das dann ja noch zu überarbeiten wäre. Ich finde es ebenfalls bescheuert, dauernd die gleichen E-Malis zu bekommen, da man ja schon genug von der Jedipedia erhält und ein dauernder spamm nervig ist. ;) :Ich wünsch dir noch einen schönen Tag Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 11:33, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ein Anliegen Du hast bisher in den Artikeln von Havoc, Hammer und Colt sehr zur Verbesserung beigetragen. Mir persönlich gefallen die Seiten sehr gut. Würdest du viell. ein wenig mit mir am Artikel Blitz arbeiten? Dieser Artikel ist nämlich im Vergleich zu den 3 Anderen relativ enttäuschend. Da könnte noch mehr getan werden und da du die anderen so toll gemacht hast, schaffen wir das doch sicher auch. Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 19:03, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Gerne :) Ich wäre wirklich stolz darauf, diesen Artikel zusammen mit dir zu bearbeiten. Falls du noch Zugang zu Bildern von Havoc und Hammer hättest, wäre ich dir echt dankbar. Ich selbst muss halt noch irgendwie an einige gelangen. Schöne Grüße Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 19:15, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Leider habe ich darauf keinen Zugang mehr, was die Bilder angeht, welche aufgrund mangelnder Qualität oder Quellen etc., gelöscht wurden... Aber ich weiß was du meinst, vor allem die von Hammer erachte ich persönlich auch als wichtig. Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 19:20, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::Ja, aber das kriege ich/wir irgendwie schon hin. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast schaue ich mir Blitz an und wir arbeiten dann ab Morgen gemeinsam daran. Colt können wir ja schonmal unterdessen zum LSW machen lassen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. (bei Havoc und Hammer versuch ichs noch bis spät. Ende des Jahres) Okay, dann bis später :) ::::Jo mach das, meine Stimme hast du :-) Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 19:27, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::::Naja, du warst der Hauptautor des Artikels, ich hab nur so einen drittel bearbeitet, aber danke schonmal für die Stimme ;) (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Timms-Republik (Diskussion | Beiträge) 21:35, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC)) ::::::Klonkrieger forever :D Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 19:39, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Wenns was wird schenk ich dir nen Spezial-Keks ;) Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 19:46, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Notstandssitzung am 18.10.2014 Hey, Timms-Republik! Der aktuelle Konflikt mit Wikia.com hat sich in seiner Weise so verschärft, dass die für den deutschsprachigen Bereich beauftragte Mitarbeiterin Wikias unserem Nutzer Ben Braden im Chat der Wikia.de-Nutzerschaft gegenüber äußerte, Wikia werde, falls wir nicht kooperieren, einem oder mehreren Administratoren seine/ihre Rechte nehmen und die betreffende/n Person/en daurhaft sperren. Alle Anwesenden im Chat — die Benutzer Kerem, Ben Braden, Advieser und Chaostrupp sowie weitere Leserinnen und Leser, darunter auch bekannte Autoren Wikias — waren sich darin einig, dass wir eine solche Drohung nicht hinnehmen können. Wikia wollte, dass wir die Werbung nicht mehr verdecken, dieser Bitte sind wir nachgekommen. Doch eine weitere Kooperation Wikias bleibt aus. Dementsprechend ist jedwede weitere Beschwerde von Seiten Wikias unserer Meinung nach unangebracht und deplatziert. Wir haben diesbezüglich beschlossen, für den Samstag, den 18.10.2014, um 18:00 Uhr eine Notstandssitzung im Chat der Jedipedia.de einzuberufen, um die ganze Situation zu erörtern und die von Wikia geforderte Antwort, die Ben Braden auf Bitten Forest Fairys an selbigem Tag an sie weiterleiten wird, zu formulieren und abzusegnen. Wir hoffen auf zahlreiches Erscheinen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 20:17, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) im Auftrag des sich zuletzt mit der Situation befasst habenden Teams :Klingt wichtig, soll da wenn möglich jeder da sein? Oder nur ausgewählte bzw. Administratoren? Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 07:17, 17. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Nein, es ist die Anwesenheit aller erwünscht. Entschuldige bitte, dass du keine Nachricht erhalten hast, ich muss dich gestern Abend schlichtweg völlig vergessen haben. MfG, Corran, der am Handy zu blöd zum signieren ist, um 09:37 Uhr :::Das ist gar kein Problem, ich habe nur durch Zufall heute gesehen, dass diese Notstandssitzung stattfinden soll Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 09:21, 17. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::::Die Problematik habe ich ja gestern im Chat mitbekommen (muss häftig gewesen sein). Ich habe zwar alles weitere nicht mitbekommen, da ich irgendwie ausgeschlossen wurde, aber ich werde um die Uhrzeit so lange es geht anwesend sein ( 18:30 gibt's wahrscheinl. Abendbrot:) ). MFG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 12:19, 17. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::::Welche Urzeit ist das? Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 13:38, 17. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Um 18:00 Uhr. (schau doch nochmal auf deine Disku, hab es dort auch hingeschrieben) Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 14:01, 17. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Kategorien Hey Timm, bitte gib hier noch Kategorien an. Danke, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:40, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Schon erledigt Ben. Schöne Grüße Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 11:56, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Erklärung Guten Tag, ich beziehe mich hierbei auf die Simmenvergabe bei der Horn-Kompanie bei den HGAs. Ersteinmal will ich festhalten, dass keine Stimmenvergabe, egal ob Pro, Kontra oder Neutral, überflüssig ist, wie du es ausdrückst. Bevor du so etwas schreibst, bring das bitte auf der Disku zur Sprache und nicht bei der Abstimmung. Das ist meine Stimme, ich kann damit machen, was ich will, und es steht dir nicht zu, mich deswegen anzuschwärzen. Nun will ich zur Erklärung kommen: Ich bin einer von jenen Benutzern, die sich bei der Stimmenvergabe nicht nur auf die Erfüllung der Kriterien beschränken. Ich schaue mir den Artikel als solchen an, ob er nicht nur nach Kriterien, sondern auch nach meinem Empfinden nach der Auszeichnung enstspricht. Ich bin deshalb schon oft mit anderen Nutzern aneinander geraten, doch inzwischen hat es jeder mehr oder weniger akzeptiert, dass ich so handle, und es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn es bei dir auch so wäre. Danke für deine Aufmerksamkeit. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:30, 25. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Schönen guten Tag Akt'tar, : Es tut mir wirklich leid, falls du dich angegriffen fühlst, aber ich wollte dich echt nicht anschwärzen. Deine Stimme und Meinung ist mir wirklich lieber wenn sie ehrlich gemeint ist, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, das du die Artikel neben den Kriterien auch nach deinem Empfinden bewertest, aber das ist ja mehr angebracht als irgendeine rein positive Ansicht. Mir hatte dieses Negativ nur zu denken gegeben, ob ich hier irgendwas Grundlegendes wieder Falsch mache, doch mit der der deutlichen Erklärung Deinerseits, weiß ich nun, was ich das nächste mal verbessern muss. Ich hoffe bloß, das du das nicht zu eng siehst und meine Entschuldigung annimmst, doch irgendwie geraten wir in der ein oder anderen Situation immer mal aneinander. Dafür respektiere ich aber deine Erfahrung und dein umfassendes Wissen in der Jedipedia und ich lasse dich natürlich so handeln, wie du willst. :Ich danke dir für deine Ehrliche und aufrichtige Antwort. SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 13:20, 25. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Es freut mich zu sehen, dass du meine Einstellung akzeptierst. Sei versichert, dass du wirklich nicht falsch gemacht hast, aber es gibt nun mal Artikel, bei denen sagt mein Gefühl, dass sie (zumindest für mich) der Auszeichnung nicht vollständig entsprechen. Dieses Empfinden lässt sich nicht wirklich erklären, aber ich habe im Laufe meines Lebens gelernt, sich auf sein Bauchgefühl zu verlassen, und so halte ich es auch hier. Aber da ich der eizigste bin, der gegen den Artikel gestimmt hat, besteht er die Wahl ja trotzdem Datei:;-).gif. Ich danke für dein Verständnis. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:30, 25. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Comet N'abend Timm, da du mich gebeten hast mir mal Comet anzusehen, habe ich das jetzt mal getan, und mir sind da nen paar Dinge aufgefallen, auf die du vielleicht in Zukunft achten könntest bzw. solltest. 1. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du am Anfang ein paar Links vergessen hast, die Begriffe aber später im Artikel verlinkt hast. Wie du mit Sicherheit weißt, verlinken wir einen Begriff bei der ersten Nennung im Artikel und danach nicht mehr. 2. Du hast nachdem du einen Einzelnachweise definiert hast (Quelle>) immer zum "Wiederverwenden" der Einzelnachweise verwendet. Wir verwenden eigentlich anstatt dessen . 3. Du benutzt oft komplizierte Schachtelsätze, was ja auch oftmals recht schön ist, welche allerdings irgendwo dann einige Grammatikfehler aufweisen. Also empfehle ich dir, deine komplizierteren Sätze vielleicht ein paar mal durchzulesen. Teilweise fand ich bedauerlicherweise auch Sätze die ich erst nach 5 Minuten verstand. Also bitte achte da deutlich, deutlich, deutlich mehr drauf! Da ich gerade ziemlich müde bin, lass ich's für heute. Ich schreib morgen hier vielleicht noch mehr. ;) Schönen Abend, wünsche ich dir. --Advieser (Diskussion) 18:48, 1. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Guten Abend Advieser, :Ich danke dir für deine Zeit und all deine Investitionen in den Artikel. Ich weiß, das mein Ausdruck / Grammatik oft schwer zu wünschen übrig lassen, aber ich weiß deine Bitte zu schätzen und werde zukünftig mehr darauf achten. Bei den Einzelnachweisen achte ich nun darauf, diese besser anzugeben, da ich eig. meine Variante zuvor für die gebräuchlichere gehalten hatte. Ach und leider Vergesse ich ab und zu die Links, wofür ich mich hier nochmals entschuldigen möchte. Alles in allem danke ich dir für deine Mühen und deine aufrichtige Arbeit bei der Überprüfung des Artikels. SG und ebenfalls noch nen schönen Abend. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 21:35, 1. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::N'Abend Timm, ::entschuldige, ich komme momentan nicht dazu. Vielleicht könntest du ja den Artikel ab Comet#Schlacht_von_Lola_Sayu nochmal gründlich durchlesen, und die von mir oben angesprochenen Fehler korrigieren, da du's ja so oder so auf jeden Fall lernen musst. ;) Die Einzelnachweise habe ich bereits alle gefixt. Würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du das hinbekommen würdest. Bei Fragen, ich bin im IRC. Schönen Abend noch. --Advieser (Diskussion) 17:06, 3. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :::Hallo Advieser, :::Soweit ich es von der Zeit her geschafft habe, bin ich schonmal komplett mit der Biografie durch. ( Puh, eine Stunde schlechte Grammatik und mir raucht die Birne ;) ) Leider weiß ich nicht, ob ich jetzt nur die Biografie, oder auch die Persönlichkeit und Beziehungen... überblicken und verbessern soll. Es wäre wirklich nett von dir mir da mal bescheid zu geben und wenn möglich mich auf weitere Fehler hinzuweisen. Vielen Dank für die ganze Mühe. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 15:16, 5. Nov. 2014 (UTC) RE:ICR channel Hey Timm, momentan habe ich Zeit Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 13:30, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Okey, ich komme gleich :) SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 13:46, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Negotiator Guten Tag Timm, du kannst nicht einfach den Titel eines Artikels ändern, ohne eine Verschiebung durchzuführen bzw. in deinem Fall zu beantragen. Ich würde dich dazu auffordern, dies bitte beim Artikel Negotiator mit der Vorlage:Verschiebe Antrag zu tun. Schreibe bitte die Quelle des deutschen Namens dazu, damit man das nachprüfen/nachvollziehen kann. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:30, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Ja, das werde ich dann heute Abend noch machen. Schau einfach später nochmal rein und sag bescheid, wenn du noch was siehst :) :So eine Artikeländerung hab ich mir vorher leider nur 1mal angeschaut und habs dann nicht so korrekt bei dem hier ausgeführt. Wo müsste der Verschiebeantrag aufgeführt werden, wenn ich das zum Schluss noch fragen darf ? SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 15:40, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::Unter Verwendung der verlinkten Vorlage, direkt oben im betreffenden Artikel. Danke RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:45, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) 10.Eliteregiment Es wäre schön, wenn du die Schlacht von Geonosis noch ergänzen würdest und sollte dir irgendwas an dem bisherigen Geschichtspart nicht gefallen, dann lass es mich wissen, damit ich umplanen kann Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 13:56, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) PS: Sorry für den Rancor-Dung :-) :Soetwas dann bitte im IRC oder den Diskussionsseiten im JedifanonWiki besprechen :) Das gehört nicht hier her. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:24, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::Okey da muss ich aber Morgen ran, weil ich heut noch ganz schön viel für die Schule machen muss (kam unerwartet). Und RC, keine Sorge, wir werden das zukünftig alles im JedifanonWiki machen :) SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 15:45, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Neue Bilder Hallo Timm, ich möchte dich informieren, dass ich deine letzten drei hochgeladenen Bilder, die du in dem Artikel Keeli verwendet hast, löschen werde, da sie extrem unscharf sind und ich sie deshalb ungern weiter verwenden lassen will. Wenn du die Bilder in besserer Qualität hochladen kannst, wäre das sehr gut, aber die jetzigen kann ich nicht stehen lassen. Ich hoffe auf dein Verständnis. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 10:20, 15. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Mhm, da müsst ich mir dann ne neue Staffel kaufen und da die Bilder machen. Ich weiß ja nicht wer noch außer mir Zugang dazu hat. Verständnis für deine Löschung habe ich ja auch, aber dann müssten auch die anderen 2 Bilder entfernt werden, weil die meiner Meinung nach ebenfalls relativ unscharf sind. Ich hab jetzt zwar nochmal gekuckt, aber schärfer kann ich die nicht kriegen und eine neue Staffel möchte ich mir auch nicht kaufen. Bloß wie schon erwähnt können die jetzigen Bilder auch nicht stehen bleiben, da sie ja auch ganz schön unscharf (zu aufgehellt) sind. Falls du jemanden mit Zugang zu besseren Bildern kennst, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar, ihn mir vorzustellen oder ihn darauf anzusprechen ;) SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 11:45, 15. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Jedi-Bürgerkrieg N'abend Timm, hübsche Ergänzung! Könntest du bitte beim ersten, von dir hinzugefügten Zitat noch die Quelle ergänzen? Danke. --Advieser (Diskussion) 18:01, 17. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :miniatur|20px|links(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Timms-Republik (Diskussion | Beiträge) 14:06, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC)) ::Selbiges zählt übrigens auch für Corporal. ;) Wenn du so ein Bild als Antwort verwendest, würde ich dich allerdings bitten trotzdem zu signieren, da einfach nur ein Bild ziemlich verwirren kann. Da es außerdem den Zeilenumbruch beeinträchtigt, empfehle ich dir die Vorlage:Status oder einfach beim Alten zu bleiben. :) ::Schönen Tag noch--Advieser (Diskussion) 14:23, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich danke dir und ja, ich werde zukünftig auf diese kleinen Formalien achten ;) SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 14:43, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::::Mal noch so eine Frage, wer hat das Bild bei Corporal entfernt und warum ? :::::Okey, hab gesehen das du das warst und ach den Grund dafür. Falls du noch Vorschläge für den Ausbau des Artikels hast, wäre es wirklich nett mir die mal kurz aufzulisten. Herzlichen Dank Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 16:53, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ernstes Wörtchen Guten Tag Timms-Republik, du hast seit einer Woche eine UC-Vorlage in deinem Artikel ARC-Rüstung. Das ist auch der einzige Grund, warum er noch besteht. Wenn du nicht alle Quellen angibst, aus denen du deine Infos hast, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass du dir das ausgedacht hast und dann zögere ich nicht zu löschen. Bei Klonkriegsartikeln bin ich empfindlich, weil ich meistens alle Quellen genauestens kenne. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 10:57, 29. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :Mhm, dann must du ihn löschen denn außer den Quellen die ich eingefügt habe kenne ich keine weiteren. Ich mein, wenn du noch eine kennst wäre es ja auch vernünftig diese zu nennen und nicht zu schweigen. Wie du schon angedeutet hast kennst du dich ja bestens aus, also müsste das auch kein Problem sein. Ansonsten kann ich an der Stelle nichts weiter machen außer dich auch darauf hinzuweisen alle Weiterleitungen, die schon vor meinem Artikel bestanden, bitte zu löschen da sie wirklich stören. Ich hoffe das dann soweit genüge getan ist und sonst nichts weiter ansteht. :) SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 13:50, 29. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Babelvorlagen Guten Tag Timm, Vorneweg: tut mir leid, dass ich erst so spät darauf zu sprechen komme. Es geht um die Babeln des 10. Eliteregiments, die du hier als Vorlagen erstellt hast. Ich würde dir die Chance geben, die Quellcodes von beiden Vorlagen auf eine Benutzer bzw. Unterseite in deinem Namensraum zu sichern, denn Vorlagen, die nichts oder nur wenig mit der Jedipedia zu tun haben, sollten denke ich nicht bestehen. Dein Regiment ist Fiktion (genau wie mein Squad) und hat eher weniger das Recht Vorlagen zu besitzen. Ich sagte von Anfang an, dass sowas von nun an in der JediFanon abgehandelt wird. Wenn du dich jetzt fragst, wie du und deine Truppenmitglieder das jetzt machen sollen mit der Babel, dann schau doch mal auf meine Benutzerseite, wie ich die Babel eingefügt habe. Es muss nicht immer ein sein. Jeder setzt sich seine eigene Babel auf die BNS, kann sie ggf. noch persönlich modifizieren, und dann sind alle glücklich. Danke für dein Verständnis. (In spätestens einer Woche räum ich dann auf) RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:30, 9. Jan. 2015 (UTC) : Hi du, :von mir aus kannst du die Babbels entfernen, ich hab das Problem nach deinem Vorbild gelöst und meinen Jungs bescheid gegeben. Hoffentlich begegnen wir uns mal auf dem Schlachtfeld :DD SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 19:44, 9. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank! Ich werd das dann gleich regeln. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 08:39, 10. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Benutzerversammlung Kategorien bei Bildern Hallo Timm, würdest du bitte daran denken bei dem von dir hochgeladenen Bild:Sith-Offizier (Profil).jpg noch Kategorien nachzutragen. Vielen Dank! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 07:15, 26. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Betrachte es als erledigt Hjhunter. Vielen Dank für den Hinweis. SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 13:30, 27. Mai 2015 (UTC) TOP TEN Timm, du musst unbedingt noch den TOP TEN-Blog online stellen! Einfach diesen Quelltext nehmen! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:17, 15. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Deine UCs Moin, du hast in folgenden Artikeln noch ein UC stehen. Ich bitte dich diese Artikel zu Ende zu schreiben, oder die UCs wenn möglich zu entfernen: *CC-2224 *Jedi-Bürgerkrieg Vielen Dank! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:47, 16. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Hi, wie ich gesehen habe hast du das UC bei CC-2224 entfernt. Das war Okey, da ich vergessen hatte, dies zutun. Bei ihm hänge ich gerade nicht so an der Bearbeitung. Es kann aber sein, das ich ihn bei einer größeren/längeren Arbeit wieder einbaue. Beim Jedi-Bürgerkrieg müsste es noch bleiben, da ich diesen in zukünftiger Zeit noch fertigstelle. Danke und SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 14:24, 17. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Auch Klone brauchen was zum Essen! :Vielen Dank euch Zweien für die vielen Kekse. Ich werde sie mir sicher schmecken lassen, auf das ich noch weitere 1000 Edits im nächsten Jahr schaffen werde. ;) SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 18:39, 26. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Blaue Staffel - Rote Staffel Moin, ich bin verwirrt: Blaue Staffel (Muunilinst).png und Rot-StaffelCW.jpg sind für mich fast die gleichen Bilder. Beide sind wenn überhaupt nur Sekunden später "aufgenommen". Der eine betitelt das als Rote Staffel, der andere als blaue. Was ist richtig und woran kann man die beiden Staffeln unterscheiden? Ich glaube nämlich dass auf beiden Bildern das gleiche zu sehen ist und deshalb einer von euch beiden Hochladern geflunkert habt und etwas falsches hocchgeladen habt. Ich bitte um Aufklärung! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:52, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Servus, :das Bild ist vom Kanon richtig hochgeladen. Auf dem Bild ist der Blue Leader der Blauen Staffel kurz vor dem Moment zu sehen wo er von Ventress abgeschossen wird. Red Leader (Rot-Staffel) war derjenige, der als "einziger" Anführer neben Gold Leader und Blue Leader überlebte. Als Beweis dafür habe ich zum einen das Zitat bei der Blauen Staffel und wenn du willst kannst du mal auf YT vorbeischauen. Da gibst du "Star Wars Clone Wars Vol. 1" ein und schaust mal bei der Zeit 30:35 vorbei. SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 18:08, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Jubiläum rechts|350px Hallo Timms-Republik! Die Jedipedia wird zehn Jahre alt - wenn das kein Grund zum Feiern ist! Im Namen der Administration lade ich dich hiermit ganz herzlich zu unserer Chat-Feier, heute Abend ab 18 Uhr, ein. Außerdem möchte ich dich auf dieses Gewinnspiel hinweisen, bei dem du die Chance auf richtig tolle Gewinne hast. Alle weiteren Infos findest du hier. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 15:34, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :Klar komm ich vorbei, ist ja das Mindeste. Auf weitere 10 Jahre! SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 15:40, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :D